Peaceful Bath
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Post game oneshot in which Colette and Lloyd take a bath together.


Post-game oneshot Colloyd fluff. Lloyd and Colette take a bath together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, as far as I'm aware it belongs to Namco.

* * *

Lloyd hummed happily and wriggled his toes contentedly as the warmth of the bath water relaxed him. Kissing Colette tenderly on top of her head he thought about how nice it was to have some time to themselves, soaking in a deliciously warm bath filled with bubbles.

She had been the one who'd chosen the bubble bath, something that smelled like a mixture of different flowers and plants. He'd protested playfully about that but hadn't minded really, it was a calming sort of smell that made him think of the times when they'd played together outside when they were younger and of the times when they'd slept beneath the stars, feeling like they were in a little paradise just for them.

He had enjoyed the times when they'd camped out together on their journey to collect up as many exspheres as possible, especially when the weather had been nice enough for them to be able to snuggle together in their sleeping bag beside the fire and look up at the stars.

Of course there had been some bad things about sleeping outside rather than staying at an inn. They still had to keep an eye out for creatures who fancied their supplies, or even them, for a nice snack but, luckily, most of the time the fire put them off coming too close. Rain, too, could be a nuisance, making it difficult to find a dry spot to pitch their tent and dry wood for a fire. But even the bad weather could sometimes have positive points though, making them feel cozy and warm and dry in their tent as the rain poured down outside.

He smiled as Colette moved to snuggle closer against him, nuzzling his chest, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

"Nice," she purred sleepily, making him chuckle softly.

"I'm glad you're happy, I am too," he said softly, taking one of her hands in his own and entwining his fingers around hers. "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured.

Feeling playful Lloyd scooped up a few bubbles with his free hand and gently placed them on the tip of Colette's nose. She wrinkled her nose then twitched it like a bunny rabbit. Amused by this Lloyd scooped up a few more bubbles and made two little piles of them on top of her head. Colette made a puzzled sort of noise.

"Now you have bunny ears to match your bunny nose," Lloyd explained, giggling a little as Colette twitched her nose again.

The pair looked up as they heard footsteps coming towards the room. A furry nose appeared in the gap between the door, which had been pushed slightly ajar by the nose, and the frame and a shy, inquisitive whine floated across to their ears. When Noishe didn't hear anyone tell him not to come in he nudged the door open wider and padded into the room.

"Hello Noishe, did you have a nice nap?" Colette asked him as he settled down beside the bath.

Lloyd rolled his eyes good-naturedly and found himself thinking that the way that Noishe seemed to think that if a door wasn't completely shut it was an invitation for him to walk in if he wanted to was amusing.

Colette continued to coo happily at Noishe and stretched out a hand to stroke him between his ears. When Noishe felt that her hand was wet and was making his fur damp he whined and shook his head, causing a few drops of water to fly at them. Colette laughed and told Noishe that he was silly, a few drops of water wouldn't hurt him. The large dog-like creature gave a few grumbling growls then settled his head on the side of the tub and let Colette continue to make a fuss of him.

Everything was peaceful for a few minutes then Lloyd heard more footsteps, a warning that told him that the quiet wouldn't be lasting for very much longer.

"Mum, dad, look what I drew," Miles bounced into the room, beaming proudly as he held up a piece of paper.

"Miles, come back here, I told you that you can show them the picture later, don't disturb mum and dad now! Oh, um, hi," Hope lowered her voice from a shout to a more normal level as she stuck her head around the door.

"Come on Miles, leave them in peace for five minutes," she said quietly, putting a hand on her brother's arm.

"It's alright, we should get out of the bath in a minute otherwise we'll turn into wrinkly prunes. Come on, lets see your drawing then," Colette said, moving to sit up a little, still totally covered in bubbles.

"Look, see, I drew Noishe in the garden with a ball and there's a butterfly on his nose and…" Miles started to explain as he climbed up onto Noishe's back so that he could hold his drawing up for his parents to see a bit closer.

Noishe gave a little whine, objecting slightly to the fact that Miles was using him as a step without giving his a bit of a fuss first. Hope shook her head and moved to give the creature a gentle scritch, adding to the noise in the room by talking to Noishe who made happy growls and whines back at her.

Lloyd sighed and thought that, as much as he loved his family, the next time he wanted to have a nice, relaxing bath with Colette it might be a good idea to lock the bathroom door.


End file.
